Gregor and The Prophecy of Stallord
by EnigmaticCinema
Summary: When Gregor gets suspended from school and makes a new discovery he must return to the Underland and save them from annihilation.
1. Chapter 1

Gregor and The Prophecy of Stallord

Prologue

It was quiet as the monster rose. He looked as good as dead but with the help of his new followers he was fine.

He reached over and grabbed a skull. He rolled the skull around in his claw and thought of where to go next. Finally he knew where to start and began to gnaw on the skull.

Chapter 1

"GREGOR!". He opened his eyes as he heard the fury in his mom's voice. "GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

He sighed as he sat up in his bed. He already knew why his mom was mad. He got into a fight at school and got suspended. Again.

He couldn't help it though his rager senses are near impossible to control in the Overland. He wishes he was in the Underland were he actually had friends and someone he loved.

When he found out that his only two friends were moving to different states he had no one to talk to except his family. He hated it.

"You got into another fight!" his mom yelled. He just sat there looking past his mom at the wall. "Gregor, do you realize what these fights are doing to your education! If you get into another fight you're going to be expelled from school!" his mom said.

He didn't care though. He had already been expelled from 2 schools so what difference did it make if he got expelled again. "I don't care." He responded. "What did you just say?" his mom said with anger.

"Grace calm down. Gregor go to your room. I'll be there in a couple minutes." His dad said. Without a word he walked to his room down the hall. There wasn't really a point because he could hear his parents talking even with his door shut.

The walls were very thin in his apartment. "He has to stop fighting, I don't think he'll get into another school. He barely got in this one." His mom said.

"I know he does but he can't help it." His dad replied. "I swear that place cursed him. I wish we never discovered that place." His mom said.

"I know, I know, but there's nothing we can do about it, now we have to worry about what we're going to do with him while he's suspended." His dad said. "There's nothing we really can do, both of us will be working." His mom replied.

"Then I guess he'll be on his own then for a week." His dad said. "Is that really the best thing to do." "It's the only thing to do. I'll go tell him." His dad said.

Gregor just sat in his bed deciding to pretend he wasn't listening. His dad walked and told him what he already knew and told him he wasn't allowed to do.

He said ok and his dad left leaving Gregor to do nothing but fall to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He could hear the creature's heavy breathing as he ran down the long and seemingly never ending tunnel.

He kept running but looking back every now and then to get a glimpse of the thing that was chasing him, but he couldn't get a glimpse.

He thought he saw a light at the end of the tunnel so he picked up his speed. He wasn't expecting what was at the end.

He took his last step as he tried to spin around and grab the edge of the cliff but it was too late.

"ARES!" He screamed but he got no response as he fell farther and farther down the cliff.

"ARES!" He continued to scream as the bottom of the chasm came to view. Then he hit the ground.

He woke up with sweat dripping from his body. He looked at the clock. It was 3:47 in the morning.

He wanted to get up but he didn't want to wake anybody up. He also didn't want to go back to sleep.

Ever since he left the Underland he has been having these dreams. It seemed like when he had Ares these dreams never occurred. But when he lost him the dreams came back to haunt him.

"It's weird though, normally its rats chasing me. Now it's some strange unknown creature." He thought. "Maybe now that the Regalians have made peace with the rats there not considered enemies anymore."

He pushed the thought of the dream out of his head and decided to get up and get something to eat. He walked in the kitchen and noticed a note on the table.

It was from his mom. "She must have written this before she left for work." He thought.

She had to start working early in the morning at the hospital to pay of the bills for not only the apartment but also for Gregor's switching schools nearly every month.

_Dear Gregor,_

_Don't think that since me and your father won't be around to punish this time we left a list of chores for you to do while we work. If you don't do all of these chores by the end of the week you will be sent to Virginia ahead of us and go to school there. We don't want to do this but this is the only choice we have._

_List of Chores:_

_Clean the entire apartment, Do the laundry, Take out the trash, Help ._

_I Love You, Mom._

"VIRGINIA!" Gregor screamed in his mind. He hated the thought of moving to Virginia ever since he realized how much he had in the Underland.

"I better get started on these chores as soon as possible. But first I should probably get more sleep." He thought as he walked back into his room. He laid down in his bed and fell into a nightmare filled slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gregor woke up that morning at around 7:30 AM too his dad waking him up. "There's a note on the table for you Gregor." His dad said. "I love you. Have a good day." His dad said leaving his room.

Gregor went to the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal and stared at the note. "I can't believe there going to send me to Virginia because of a fight." Gregor thought. "I thought we all came to an understanding that none of us wanted to leave New York."

He pushed the thought away and decided to get started on the chores. He looked at the note and read what he had to do. _Clean the entire apartment, Do the laundry, Take out the trash, Help ._

He got started on cleaning the apartment. The living room was pretty easy; his mom already made sure it was clean. The kitchen wasn't that hard either, all he had to do was wash the dishes. Then he got to Lizzie's and Boot's room. Wow. There toys thrown out everywhere, spills from drinks, and food lying around.

After he finished cleaning the apartment he decided to take the trash out next. He poured all of the trash from the bathroom, the kitchen, and his room into one bag and headed out the door. Of course the elevator was out so he had to take the stairs.

He was on his way back trying to think of the other chores he had to do. "Lets see, I cleaned the apartment, and took the trash out. All that leaves is doing the laundry and helping Ms. Cor-." "Gregor how are you doing today?" Ms. Cormaci asked.

"Oh hey Ms. Cormaci. Umm. I'm doing fine, how about you?" Gregor replied. "Doing better now that you're here to help me. Come on in." She said.

He walked through door and for the first time he saw a dirty apartment. Ms. Cormaci always kept her place clean. "I need you to help me clean the place up. I haven't had the time to clean with my new job and what not." She said.

"Great not only did I have to clean my apartment but I have to clean hers to." He thought. "I don't think it'll take you to long if hurry up. Also ill make you lunch when you're done." She said.

It took him longer then he thought it would. He would've been done in 30 minutes but boy was Ms. Cormaci picky. Every time he put something up where he thought it looked good Ms. Cormaci made him move it somewhere else. It took him over an hour to finish.

"Well that took you long enough. Here I made you some soup and a sandwich." She said. Gregor sat down and started eating. "So, another fight huh. Guess that Underland curse isn't helping you out up here is it?" Ms. Cormaci said sitting down. "I guess not." He replied.

"Well it's not my place to say how your mother should handle this situation but I don't think Virginia is the right option." She said. "No, I think taking you out of public school and homeschooling you should be sufficient enough. But then again she would have to quit her job and she can't be doing that." She said.

"Oh will you look at the time. I have to be going." She said "Go on then I'll tell your mother you came by and helped out." She said nearly pushing him out the door. "Have good day Gregor." She said as she walked toward the stairwell.

"Glad that's over." Gregor thought. He walked in the door and remembered the last chore on the list. The laundry. He walked in each room and grabbed all the dirty clothes and walked downstairs. He got to the laundry and started up two loads in the washing machines.

He was about to leave when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. In the back corner of the room next to a washing machine was an air vent. And in the air vent was something white. He walked up closer to it and realized it was a letter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys heres chapter 4! I'm sorry about the chapters being very short, it seems like I write forever and ever but they don't get any longer. Oh well, enjoy chapter 4 and R&R!**

**Chapter 4**

Gregor ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He was so excited that they finally sent word up to them. He was also a little mad seeing that he left 3 years ago and he's just now getting something from them.

As he ran around the corner he almost tackled Ms. Cormaci. "Gregor slow down you almost knocked me right over! What are you charging around for anyways?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be but I uh… Had to get the rest of the clothes that I am supposed to wash." Gregor replied. "So I'm sorry but I have to get the clothes and-" Before Gregor got to finish Ms. Cormaci cut him off.

"Well let me help you. I don't have to be anywhere for anoth-" "NO!" Gregor screamed. looked at him like he just shot a person. "I mean, I don't need any help I can do it myself." He said camly.

"Well ok then. I guess I'll just head out then" And with that Ms. Cormaci walked away looking back at him when she got to elevator.

When Gregor saw that she was gone he ran to his apartment and locked the door behind him. He went To the kitchen table and unraveled the letter.

_Dear Gregor_

_I don't know if you are still in New York or you moved to that place_ but _we are in need of you again. A war broke out a couple of months ago between Humans and the Cutters. The Gnawers, Crawlers, and Stingers have sided with us. But there are rebel rats against us too as well. Also the Spiders remain neutral but we have seen them give more help to the Cutters then us. But the main reason we need you back is because there is a new prophecy. Hopefully you will be reading this, we have guards at each entrance to the Underland please make it here safely._

_P.S. I miss you._

_Luxa_

He didn't know what to think. "There's another war going on like usual and of course there would be another prophecy. But I thought I killed the 'Warrior'. How could I be involved with this one." He thought

"Gregor I'm home." His mom said as she walked through the door. He quickly folded up the letter and stuffed it in his back pocket.

"Hey sweetie im only here for a couple of minutes. I have to work more hours tonight because I had to go up to the school and get your paper work. You'll probably be going to the one a few blocks down but I forgot the name of it. Did you do all your chores?" She asked

Crap! He forgot all about the clothes in the washer. "Yeah I did everything but I need to go switch out the clothes to the drier." He replied.

"Good boy. I want to add something else to the list. I need you to pick up your sisters from school since I can't and your dad has to stay late and grade. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she walked out of the door.

"Well looks like I won't be going back today." Gregor thought. He wouldn't want to bring his sisters back down to the Underland if another war is going on. "I'll try and go tomorrow." He thought as he walked out to go pick up his sisters.

In about 30 minutes he was there and saw his little sister Boot's waiting for him outside. "Hey Boot's, How was school?" He said giving her a hug. "It was great!" She said excitedly "How was your day?"

"It was alright. Kinda Boring though." He replied. "Where's Liz at?" I asked. "I don't know. Normally she's out here before I am."

"Hey, sorry. I was asking my teacher about a project that we have to do." She said running out the school doors.

"It's alright we weren't waiting that long. Now let's go home." He said. "Hey Gregor what's hanging out of your pocket?" Boots said as she reached for the letter pulling it out.

"Boots stop don't-" He said before boots screamed. "It's a letter from Luxa!"

"Really? What's it say" Lizzie asked. "It says there's a war going on and a new prophecy with Gregor in it!" Boots said.

"Oh my god! That's insane! So Gregor when are going back?" Lizzie asked. "We? I don't remember the letter saying anything about you going back." I said.

"But we have to! If we don't were going to tell mom that you didn't pick us up and then she'll probably send you to Virginia." Lizzie said.

What! When did she become so evil? "Fine, I guess I don't have much of a choice. Lets get home and get some supplies and leave a note for mom and dad." Gregor said. Then they headed down the street.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys finally got chapter 5 up! It took me a while to do this one cuz for some reason I couldn't put how to get them back to the underland in writing BUT I finally got it! Also please review I want to know what you guys think about my story!**

**Chapter 5**

"Alright guys grab some flashlights and all the batteries you can. I'm going to write a letter for mom and dad." Gregor said as they walked through the door.

Gregor looked for some paper and a pen to write the note on. After picking up 3 pens with no ink he found a pencil. He sat down at the table and started writing.

_Dear Mom and Dad_

_I'm sorry we left. We had to though. I found a note from the Underlanders from when I was doing the laundry. It's on the counter if you want to read it. It involves a new prophecy with me in it. I promi_

Gregor cursed as the tip of the pencil broke. He got up and began his search for a writing utensil. He finally found a pen with some ink in it.

_se that I will keep Boots and Lizzie safe down there. I didn't want to bring them but they made it impossible for me to tell them no. Anyways I love you both and I'll see you guys soon hopefully._

_Love Gregor_

Gregor read over the note making sure there were no mistakes. He always hated bad writing.

"Alright Gregor we found a crowbar for the rock, 3 flashlight and a pack of 8 batteries. I think this will be more than enough don't you?" Lizzie said

"Yeah it's enough. Are you guys ready?" Gregor asked. The both said yes and the headed out the house.

"So how are we getting to Regalia Gregor?" Lizzie asked on the way to the park.

"Well, in the letter Luxa sent me, it said there would be gaurds at each of the entrances so they'll give us a ride to Regalia once we get there." Gregor replied.

"I hope we see Temp. I really miss him." Boots said. "I can't wait to Ripred." Lizzie said in response.

There was only one person Gregor wanted to see when he got there. Luxa.

"What are you looking forward to the most Gregor?" Lizzie said in a teasing tone.

"I miss everybody, I can't wait to see them all." Gregor replied.

"Mhm, okay." Lizzie said. She and Boots both giggled knowing exactly who he wanted to see.

When they finally got to Central Park Lizzie and Boots cheered and Gregor smiled. Luckily nobody that was in the park was near the entrance making it a lot easier to sneak in there.

They used the crowbar to move the rock. "Did this rock get heavier over the years or something." Gregor grumbled as he finally pushed the rock aside.

All three of them stared down into the dark tunnel. "Well let's get going." Gregor said.

Boots walked in first then Lizzie. Then Gregor walked in and moved the rock back in place.

It was completely dark and Lizzie and Boots couldn't see a thing. Gregor could see just fine knowing how to see with echolocation and all. But Lizzie started to hyperventilate until Boots finally got the flashlight on.

"That was scary." Lizzie said. Even though she grew out of her panic attacks she always hyperventilated easily.

They walked down the tunnel trying to remember the way down. "I swear to you we are supposed to take a left right here." Gregor said.

"And I swear to you we took a right. Trust me I thought of this path every day just in case I would come back." Lizzie said

"_So I wasn't the only one who thought of coming back_." Gregor thought.

Gregor finally agreed to go right and they continued down the tunnel.

They reached the drop off point were the Underlanders always dropped them off. But nobody was there.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Gregor yelled. No answer, from the tunnel.

"Drop Overlanders." They heard something purr out over the Waterway.

"Well I guess that's our ride." Boots said and jumped off. Lizzie screamed as she leapt off. "Wanna jump together Liz?" Gregor asked Lizzie.

"No. No I'll be fine." She said as she slowly walked toward the edge of the cliff. She let out a heavy breath and jumped off. She screamed the entire 3 seconds of being in the air and then Gregor heard a grunt as she landed on the bat.

"Well I guess it's my turn." Gregor said and jumped off.

"Greetings Warrior." The bat said when he landed. "Thanks." He said and then he noticed the color of the bat. Black and white stripped like a zebra.

"Nike?" Gregor asked. "The one and only." Nike replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my god! I'm sorry for taking soooo long to update! School started back up and it's been in the way a lot and every weekend I'm at a party so I haven't had time to write! Anyways I'm very thankful for your guys awesome reviews and I'm going to answer some of you guys questions. Eulaliaaaa: I think since he wasn't near war or anything he didn't get much of a chance to control after he left. wisehead101: I think you're thinking of Howard's old bond Pandora that died in the 2****nd**** book or Ares that died in Code of Claw. Alright now that that's done with let's get to the chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

"Nike! I can't believe it's you! It's been so long, how are you?" Gregor asked. "I have been better, but right now, I'm doing fine." Nike replied.

"So tell us about the war, who's winning right now?" Lizzie asked. "Right now the cutters are winning. They have taken over the Fount and the crawlers land. Regalia and the Stingers land are the last strongholds we have. The twisters have recently sided with the cutters and we are still working on the spinners. Hopefully we can get them to side with us by the end of the week or we may lose the war. The cutters are very brutal and have large numbers." Nike said.

"Wow. It's not sounding too good for our side." Boots said. "No, it's not. But let us not lose hope yet. We still have a chance." Nike said with confidence.

"So how's Luxa handling all of this." Gregor asked. "Very well actually. She leads with great courage. She can be as brutal as her grandmother and as kind as her grandfather. A perfect mix if you ask me." Nike responded.

"So she has officially become Queen." Lizzie asked. "No, not yet. She will when she turns 16 next week." Nike said

"Hm, So tell me about this prophecy. Like how am I involved with it? I thought I killed the Warrior?" Gregor asked. "Ah The Prophecy Of Stallord. It is a prophecy we thought to already be fulfilled, but events happened making it seem that it never was." Nike said.

"So what happened? What does the prophecy say?" Lizzie asked. "Well Stallord was born for one. He is a gnawer. Some call him the reincarnate of The Bane. He has gained the approval of the rebel gnawers and joined forces with the cutters. He is a monster." Nike said.

"Wow that does sound like The Bane. Have we won any battles?" Gregor asked. "Yes, we were winning this war, until The Fount let their guard down and Stallords army took over." Nike replied.

"Wow they must be strong. So what about the bats land? Is that still ours?" Gregor asked. "Yes it is." Nike sighed. "Whats wrong Nike?" Lizzie asked. "The bats land reminds me of my mother. She died in a battle trying to save a group of young ones from the cutter army." Nike said. "I'm so sorry Nike." Gregor said.

"So how do you still have control of the land without a King or Queen to help rule it?" Gregor asked. "I was appointed Queen when my mother died. I was next in line." Nike replied.

"Wow so you and Luxa have become Queens." Gregor said. "Yes. It is dreadful being Queen. So many responsibilities I don't see how Luxa can deal with them, when I myself being older can barely handle them." Nike said giving one of those _huh huh_ laughs.

"So, how much longer until we get to Regalia?" Boots asked impatiently. "Not much longer. I'm sorry it's taking this long. Stallords army blocked off the main way between Regalia and the Overland. We have to pass through a secret tunnel by the Fount. We will soon have to be quiet and travel by foot." Nike said.

"Wait, the Fount? I thought they had control of it?" Gregor asked. "Yes, this is why we will have to be quiet and will soon have to travel by foot. It is close to a rebel gnawer camp. I will let you know when we get there. Oh, and I almost forgot. Gregor there is a sword in the pack and my back. You will probably want it." Nike said.

In about 15 minutes we were at the entrance of the tunnel. It was completely dark so Boots and Lizzie were going to have a hard time. "I want both of you guys to stay right behind me. Okay?" Gregor said. They both nodded and the entered the cave.

After about 20 minutes of walking Gregor thought nothing was going to happen. They thought they heard a rat or two every now and then but it kept turning out to be the gnawers sending codes. "_I wonder if there's a new harder code now?"_ Gregor thought. He would find that out when he gets to Regalia.

They came to a fork in the rode and Nike said to go left. They continued down the tunnel when they heard them talking behind them. "We've been following them for hours. I want to feed Ripslash." One gnawer said.

"Patience, Slashhorn. We will get them. Lets cut ahead through the holes." Ripslash said.

When Gregor saw the two rats go into the wall with his echolocation he whispered to Nike, "What are going to do?" "We will ambush them when they come out of the hole. It's right up here." She replied

Gregor and Nike Stood on each side of the hole waiting for the two rats to come up but they never did. Gregor clicked and then saw one of the rats coming up behind Nike.

"Nike look out!" Gregor yelled running at the rat. But the rat got there before Gregor could and slashed Nike's wing. Gregor swung his sword cutting the rats claw off. The rat leaped toward his throat but Gregor caught him with the sword and threw him on the ground. Gregor swung his sword down slashing the rats head off.

Gregor started clicking frantically to find the other rat. But he wasn't anywhere in site.

Just then the rat flew out of nowhere knocking Gregor to the ground. The rat kicked his sword away and sat on top of him. Man these things are heavy, he thought.

"Hahaha! This is the almighty Warrior. Haha. Well I guess you did kill him." The rat said.

Right when the rat lunged toward his throat Nike threw herself at the rat knocking it off of him and ripped its throat out with her mouth.

"Gregor, are you okay?" Nike asked getting off the rat. "Yes, I'm fine, but what about you? How's your wing?" Gregor asked. "It will be fine. Besides were almost to Regalia. Let's hurry before anymore gnawers come." She said.

**Alright there we go! Once again I'm sorry it took so long to update but now I will try to update sooner. Please Review!**


	7. Update!

**UPDATE!**

**HEY GUY'S! SORRY I KNOW YOU GUY'S WERE EXPECTING A NEW CHAPTER IN MY STORY AND SINCE I'M TAKING A DAY OFF OF SCHOOL TOMORROW (BECAUSE I'M SICK ) I WILL BE PUTTING UP A NEW CHAPTER OR MAYBE EVEN TWO ! NOW THIS IS THE MAIN REASON I WANTED TO UPDATE. IF I FAIL TO BRING YOU GUY'S A CHAPTER TWHEN I SAY IM GOING, I WILL BE PUTTING UP TWO CHAPTERS THE NEXT DAY! NOW THIS DOESN'T MEAN I'M GOING TO BE DOING UPDATES LIKE THIS A LOT. I USUALLY TELL MYSELF "WRITE A STORY TONIGHT AND PUT IT UP" BUT I ALWAYS PUT IT OFF AND NOW IF I DO I HAVE TO WRITE TWO CHAPTERS INSTEAD OF ONE! SO TOMORROW THERE WILL BE A NEW CHAPTER AND IF I FAIL TO DO THAT THEN THERE WILL BE TWO MORE UP THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW!**


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guy's heres the chaoter I promised! Oh and by the way I don't own the Underland Chronicles.

Chapter 7

They ran as fast as they could to find the exit to the tunnel, but it seemed like it would never end. Every turn they made led to another turn. It was almost as bad as the Labyrinth. Luckily the tunnels opened up more allowing Nike to fly.

As the turned around another corner they heard gnawers coming from behind them. "Hurry they went this way!" they heard one gnawer shout.

"How many do you think there are?" Gregor asked Nike. "Too many to fight off if that's what you were thinking of doing." Nike replied.

They finally found the end of the tunnel and Gregor picked Boots up and grabbed Lizzie's hand and bolted toward the end.

They reached the end of the cliff and Nike landed next to them. "Hurry everybody climb on!" Nike said. Gregor put Boot's up on Nike and then told Lizzie to get on and then he saw the rats reaching the end of the tunnel.

"Go Nike. Hurry!" Gregor yelled as he picked up Lizzie and jumped on behind her. Nike lifted off as the rats reached them. Most of the gnawers just backed away but some tried to jump for us. All of them fell but one.

The gnawer latched onto Nike's back paw. They started falling downward. The gnawer added to much weight and Nike couldn't hold us up.

"Gregor try and knock him off!" Nike yelled. Gregor looked over and tried to hit the gnawer without hitting Nike. He didn't have enough room to try and hit him hard so he tried to hit the gnawer with the flat part of the sword

Gregor swung his sword again but this time the gnawer caught it. The gnawer pulled down and Gregor was thrown off of Nike. Before he plummeted down he grabbed the gnawer pulling it off of Nike.

Gregor and the gnawer then began falling down. Gregor couldn't see anything. Then the gnawer flew at him out of nowhere and clawed him down his side.

He pushed the gnawer aside and smacked into something hard and then blacked out.

When he woke up he was in a bed in a low light room. He looked around and didn't see anybody.

"Well look who's finally awake!" Gregor looked over and saw Howard walking into the room.

"Howard! Man it's great to see you again." Gregor said. "It's great to see you to Gregor. Especially at a time like this." Howard replied.

"It seems like I'm always down here at times like this. For once I'd just like to come down to say hey, not fight." Gregor said. "Well, there isn't much we can do about, is there? But now that you are here you will definitely raise the Regailians spirits." Howard said.

"Where's my sister's?" Gregor asked. "They are in Luxa's quarters sleeping. They were very worried and didn't want to leave you here but Luxa told them she promised you were fine and they agreed to go with her." Howard replied.

"So, what happened? Did I hit the ground?" Gregor asked, even though he was pretty sure he would have died if that happened. "No you didn't hit the ground, that would have killed you. No, you only impacted very hard on Nike's back. Luckily you didn't receive a concussion and but you have been knocked out for two days." Howard said.

"Two days, huh?" Gregor said. "So, anything happen while I was out?" Gregor asked. "No not much. We sent a troop out to find a new way to one of the entrances to the Overland." Howard said. "Why would they need to do that can't we just sneak through the tunnel again?" Gregor asked. "No we can't do that. The rats now know we use so they have it blocked off."

"So right now you're saying there is no way to get back up to Overland?" Gregor asked. "Yes. Right now there is no way for anybody to get back up to the Overland." Howard said.

**Dun Dun Dun! No way for anyone to get up to the Overland? How will Gregor get home? Expect a new chapter by the end of the week!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guy's, I wanted to have this chapter up last night but for some reason the website wasn't letting me upload the chapter to the Document Manager. Oh well, I have it up now! I'm going to start trying to get chapters up every weekend and occasionally in the middle of the week. But if I don't put a chapter up one weekend there will be two chapters up by either Monday or Wednesday. Okay let's get too the chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

"Oh no. What am I going to do? How am I supposed to get my sisters back up to the Overland? I was only gonna bring them here for a day or two and then I was going to send them home, what am I supposed to do now?" Gregor yelled. He was starting to get angry and it was making Howard uneasy.

"Gregor. Everything will be fine. I promise." Howard tried to assure Gregor. But he just got up and started walking toward the door and fell into the wall. "Gregor you can't be walking around your stitches will come apart and trust me you don't want that." Howard said.

"I want to be with my sisters." Gregor said. "You will get to be with them but it is very late and they are most likely asleep. You should stay here and rest and I will help you to Luxa's quarters in the morning. Okay?" Howard said to Gregor.

"Fine I guess." Gregor said. "Okay then. I will see you in the morning. Here take this pill, it will ease the pain and help you sleep." Howard said handing him the pill.

Gregor took the pill and said goodbye to Howard. After 2 minutes of thinking of way to get his sisters back to the Overland, he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Gregor woke up to some nurses telling him he needs to take another dose of pills and change his bandages and stiches. He agreed to it without a word. He just wanted to see his sisters. He also wanted to see Luxa.

After the nurses were done they told Gregor to eat. They came in with a tray of the same bland food he remembered from his other multiple visits to the Regalian hospital. He was in the middle of the meal when Vikus walked in.

"Well hello there Warrior" Vikus said. "Vikus. It's great to see you." Gregor said. Vikus looked a lot better after the stroke he had when Gregor last left. "But don't you remember? I killed the Warrior." Gregor said. "Indeed you did." Vikus said with a strange smile. "So, how have you been Vikus?" Gregor asked. "Well remarkably better since the last time you saw me. But after another war started things haven't looked to well. But now that you're here things should get better." Vikus said.

"It seems like I'm always the one who makes things better here." Gregor said. "You're not the only one who helps Gregor. Others contribute." Vikus said. Gregor then remembered how he needed Ares to kill the Bane. His nightmares kept that day clear in his memory.

"So Vikus, why exactly am I here? I mean, what does the prophecy say?" Gregor asked. "That is why I am here. I want you to come with me to the prophecy room." Vikus said. "Howard said he was going to take me up to Luxa's quaters. He said I wasn't well enough to be walking around." Gregor said. "Yes I know. I talked to him this morning, he said your wound is looking better so if you're up to it, will you follow me to the prophecy room?" Vikus asked. "Will I get to see my sisters afterwards?" Gregor asked. "Right when we finish looking at the prophecy you may do what you please." Vikus responded.

"Alright then let's go." Gregor said

Gregor and Vikus were silent the whole way to the prophecy room, except for an occasional groan from Gregor. When they got there Gregor saw Nerissa in the corner. He walked into the room after Vikus and saw the prophecy that started it all. The Prophecy of Gray. Then he saw the other prophecies that kept him from being able to stay away from the Underland. Then he looked up and saw the prophecy that changed his entire perspective of his life. The Prophecy of Time.

"Well hello Gregor." Nerissa said not even looking. She was reading the prophecy of the peacekeeper. "Hey Nerissa. How have you been doing?" Geregor asked. "Suprisingly well." Nerissa said, still not bothering to look away.

"So where's the prophecy at?" Gregor asked. "Right here Next to the Prophecy of the Bane." Vikus said. Gregor walked over and began to read the prophecy out loud.

_One thought to be dead must come back to life,_

_To save us all, so we don't lose light,_

_A new creature is born, a terrifying sight,_

_You must try to stop him, with all you're might._

_With a war started, this won't be easy,_

_Journey to the land, to find the secret,_

_A land in which, hasn't been seen yet,_

_There you will find, The Cave of The Desolate._

_Search inside for a sword left behind,_

_But this is also, where the creature will lie,_

_If all is accomplished, Salvation you'll find_

_But this is only, If Stallord will die._

_If he lives the war is lost,_

_But if he is killed there will be a cost,_

_Send in twelve for the fight,_

_But there will only be seven who see the light,_

_A warrior of great strength, two queens to keep the rest in sync,_

_A princess and her sister follow behind, two rats together follow in line,_

_A medic, three bats, and don't forget the crawler, Because this the team that will help stop Stallord._

"Well this doesn't sound too good." Gregor said after finishing reading. "Shall we go over each line?" Vikus asked. "Alright, '_One thought to be dead must come back to life, to save us all, so we don't lose light.' _I'm guessing it's saying that the Warrior is back and I have to help save the Underland." Gregor said. "Correct." Vikus responed.

"_A new creature is born, a terrifying sight, You must try to stop him, with all you're might._ So this is saying there is a new monster and we have to stop him. Is it talking about Stallord?" Gregor asked. "It may be. But it could also be talking about the monster guarding the sword. Let us continue." Vikus said.

"_With a war started, this won't be easy, Journey to the land, to find the secret, A land in which, hasn't been seen yet, There you will find, The Cave of The Desolate. _So were going to have to travel to the Uncharted lands? Sandwich expects us to find a secret cave in a place you guys haven't even been to?" Gregor said. "It seems that way. But I am more than sure that you guys will be victorious." Vikus responded.

"_Search inside for a sword left behind, But this is also, where the creature will lie. _So were going to look for a sword that someone left in a cave that hasn't been found and it has a creature inside of it. This is very confusing." Gregor said rubbing is temples. "That may be it, but you also have to think that the sword wasn't left behind by someone, but something. The gnawers have stolen many things in the past, and so have other creatures of the Underland. We're not the only ones that know the Uncharted Lands exist." Vikus said.

"_If all is accomplished, Salvation you'll find But this is only, If Stallord will die. If he lives the war is lost, But if he is killed there will be a cost. _So we will find salvation when Stallord is dead but when he dies, there will be a cost. And I'm guessing the cost is in the next few lines." Gregor said.

"_Send in twelve for the fight, But there will only be seven who see the light, A warrior of great strength, two queens to keep the rest in sync, A princess and her sister follow behind, two rats together follow in line, A medic, three bats, and don't forget the crawler, Because this the team that will help stop Stallord. _So twelve of us will go on the quest, but only seven will make it out. It's pretty self-explanatory about who's going, but who are the two soldiers?" Gregor asked. "That will most likely be decided when we discuss the plans of the quest tomorrow. Well it would seem that we have finished going over the prophecy. I guess you would like to go see you sisters now?" Vikus asked. "Yeah I would." Gregor said.

"Come, I will help you there." Vikus said.

**Wow that was really hard to make the prophecy! And it isn't even that good! Well please review you guys! Oh and who do ya'll like better Howard or Nike? Your opinions will affect the story! REVIEW! Please.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guy here's the next chapter! I hated writing this chapter, I had writers block all throughout it, for the first time and it sucked! Anyways, read away!**

**Chapter 9**

Gregor said goodbye to Nerissa and him and Vikus walked out the door into the hallway. After a few minutes of silence Gregor spoke up. "So how long exactly has this war been going on?" Gregor asked. He found out how started but not when it started.

"Well, it started a few months after you left. The cutters surprise attacked us as we were rebuilding the city. We had finished building the north and east side of the city but when we started the south side we didn't expect the cutters. They came through a breach in the wall that we we're going to begin working on the following day, but we we're too late. Many lives were lost." Vikus said.

"That's horrible." Gregor said. He wanted to say more but he was speechless. The cutters are such a powerful and brute force that doesn't care for any warm blooded creature. But wait didn't that mean… "Hey Vikus, If the cutters hate warm bloods, why did they side with the rebel rats? Aren't they warm bloods too?" Gregor asked.

"That is the mystery we have been trying to figure out. We believe that the cutters think that Stallord is going to help them rule the Underland. We have intel that say's that Stallord plans to turn on the cutters once they have won the war. Sadly the cutters will never realize this. They are powerful and smart on the battlefield but general knowledge and thinking is what they seem to lack." Vikus said.

"So what are we planning on doing? I mean, are going to try and convince the cutters that Stallord is going to turn on them?" Gregor asked. "No. It would be very pointless. The cutters would attack us on sight. They no longer care what we have to say. They just wants us all dead." Vikus said.

Gregor was shocked. He had never heard Vikus talk like this. Vikus always saw a chance to make things right without having to fight the enemy. This war needs to end soon.

"So how soon will we be able to go on the quest?" Gregor asked. "In two days at the most. I will take Luxa to the council and we will discuss the trip today. Then we will take a day to prepare everything." Vikus replied.

"Ahh, we are at the royal quarters hallway now." Vikus said.

They walked into Luxa's quarters and saw Lizzie, Boots and Hazard sitting on the couch talking. "Hey guys!" Gregor said and they all ran toward him and embraced in a hug.

"Oh Gregor. We thought you were dead." Lizzie said. She's such a worrier. "C'mon, you know it's gonna take more than a fall to kill me." Gregor said.

"Hazard, it's good to see you again. You've grown a lot since we've been gone." Gregor said. "It has been 3 years." Hazard responded. "Yeah I know. Trust me I wanted to come sooner but there was just no way for me to get done. Our mom just wouldn't let us come back." Gregor said.

"Hazard where is Luxa? We have need for her in the council room." Vikus asked the boy. "She's in here room sleeping." Hazard said. "I'll go and wake her and then well leave for the council room." Vikus said and walked toward her room.

"So Gregor have you read the prophecy yet?" Boots asked. "Yeah I have. That's why we need to go to the council room. We have to go on another quest, even ya'll two." He said.

"So you aren't sending us back up yet?" Lizzie said with excitement. "No not yet. I couldn't even if I wanted to. After the rats attacked us on our way here they started guarding the entrances to the Overland so we aren't going back up until the war is over." Gregor said.

"But wait if the rats are guarding the gateways, what if mom and dad try to come down here looking for us?" Lizzie said starting to panic. "Oh no, I didn't think of that." Gregor said. "Vikus is there any way we can get a note up to my parents?" Gregor asked as the man walked out of Luxa's room. "It will be difficult, but we will get someone to do it when we get to the council room." Vikus said.

"So what is so important to wake me up for Vikus?" Luxa said as she walked out of her room. She looked over at Gregor and stared. Gregor stared back and said "Hey". "Hello Overlander. So why are we going to the council room Vikus." She said tearing her eyes away from Gregor. "Umm. We need to discuss the quest for the Prophecy of Stallord." He said looking between her and Gregor.

"Well alright then. Will you be attending the meeting Overlander?" Luxa asked Gregor. "Uhh yeah I will." Gregor said confused. He thought she would be excited to see him. But she just acted as if nothing was new. And she was calling him Overlander. She only did that when she was mad at him.

"Good. Then we shall leave. Hazard, Lizzie, Boots you may stay here. Hazard you're in charge." Luxa said and then walked past them all and walked out of the door. Gregor stared at the door in confusion, thinking of why she would be mad at him.

"Well, let us go Gregor." Vikus said and they started for the door. "_Maybe she's mad that I never came back. But she knew I couldn't. We all thought I was moving to Virginia. And she said in note that she missed me. What's her problem_." Gregor thought to himself.

"It was nothing you did Gregor." Vikus said as if reading his mind. "Then what is it?" Gregor asked. "I will let her tell you." He said.

They were silent the rest of the way to the council room. Once they got there everyone, except for Luxa, got up and bowed at Gregor. "Thank you all." Gregor said nervously. "Ahh, I believe we are the ones that should thank you mighty Warrior. Please take a seat next to the Queen." Mareth said gesturing to the vacant seat next to Luxa.

He walked over and sat down next to her not saying a word. She gestured for everyone to sit and Vikus spoke. "We gathered you all here to discuss the plans of the quest for the Prophecy of Stallord." Vikus said.

"The prophecy calls for a warrior, two queens, a princess and her sister, two gnawers, three bats, a medic, and a crawler. I believe we all know who the warrior and queens are." Heronian said.

"The princess would have to be Boots, and Lizzie is her sister so they will be going on the quest too. This will be fine right Gregor?" Luxa said asking for his permission for them to go on the quest. "If it's what the prophecy calls then yeah it's okay." Gregor said.

"Now we are guessing that your bond will be going correct Queen Luxa?" Another man said. "That is correct. And since Nike is the other Queen that will be going there is only one other flier to find for the quest." Luxa said.

"So that just leaves the crawler, the medic, one other bat and two gnawers. Who will the crawler be?" Nike asked. "Go, I will, go." Temp said. "Are you sure you are up to it Temp?" Vikus asked. "Why not? He has been on every other quest we have taken. He has also been the one to figure out the outcome of two prophecies." Luxa stated. Which it was true. When they had all lost hope and thought they lost the cure for the plague, he realized that they weren't at the cradle. And again when the mice were dying from the poisonous gas when Luxa was ready to go out and try to save them.

"So that just leaves the two gnawers, a medic and a flier." Mareth said. "I will go." Lapblood said. "And I can think of another gnawer that would love to go." She said. "You mean Ripred?" Gregor asked. "Yes, Ripred. He should be back from the stingers land tomorrow. If he isn't I will have a backup gnawer ready when we depart." Lapblood said.

"Well then. That just leaves a medic, and a flier." Heronian said. "I can think of none other than Howard. He is the best medic we have in the hospital." Mareth said. "I also say that Hades should be our last flier. I'm sure he would be honored to go." Luxa said. "Alright then it's agreed. These are our questers. Anyone disagree, please speak up now." Vikus said.

Everyone was quiet. "Then I shall go and tell those who aren't already here when they should be ready." Vikus said and then walked out of the room.

Everybody got up and started to leave. Gregor got up and luxa whispered in his ear. "Meet in the museum in an hour." Luxa said and then walked out of the room.

He sat there and thought for a second and then Mareth came and brought him out of his thoughts. "Gregor! Since the quest is only two days away you should probably get some training done." He said. "Yeah you're probably right. I haven't fought with a sword for three years." Gregor said. "Alright then! We can't get any training done today. The fields are occupied by new recruits. We will train tomorrow. See you then" Mareth said clapping Gregor's shoulder and walking away.

Gregor started back for Luxa's quarters. He still had about fifty minutes until he needed to go to the museum. When he finally found it he found Lizzie, Boots, Hazard, and Temp playing a board. "Candyland? Where did you guys find that?" Gregor asked. "Dulcet found it in the museum. We're teaching Temp and Hazard how to play." Lizzie said. "It's a very fun game! Will you play it with us?" Hazard asked. "I'd love to but I have to go meet Luxa somewhere, so I'll play with you guys after that alright?" They agreed and Gregor left to go find the museum.

He guessed he spent about twenty minutes trying to find Luxa's quarters so thirty minutes seemed like enough to try and find the museum.

After about 15 minutes of walking he finally found it. He walked inside and found Luxa sitting down looking at something. He walked up and sat down beside her. "What you got there?" He asked. It was the picture of them dancing at Hazard's birthday party. "Do you still have the picture of us." She asked. He pulled it out of his back pocket. "I never go anywhere without it." He said.

She looked at him for a second and then leaned into him and hugged him. He hugged her back and said "I thought you were mad at me?". "I was never mad. I just had a lot on my mind." She said and pulled away from Gregor and pulled back in for a kiss. After their lips parted he said. "What did you have on your mind?" Gregor asked. She paused for a moment and looked him in the eyes and asked. "Do you love me?". "Yes. I do." He replied.

"Then will you marry me?" Luxa asked.

**So what did you guys think? For some reason I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. Anyways I hope you liked it and please review, I really want to know what you guys think. Also who do you guys like better, Nike or Howard? I like Nike better, because Howard is trying to stop Luxa and Gregor from falling in love. Anyways please let me know who you guys like because your opinion will affect the story later on!**


	11. AN!

OMG! I can't believe how long it's been since I last updated! I wasn't able to update because I dropped my last laptop and it broke the screen… so I had to buy a new one. Then when I get a new one, Microsoft word wouldn't work. So I had to get that fixed and I finally got it fixed tonight. So sadly this weekend, there will not be a new chapter but expect 3 or 4 over thanksgiving break! Again I'm sorry I couldn't update! But from now on I will be updating!

P.S. Thank you for the great reviews!


	12. Chapter 10

**WOW! Im so sorry I haven't updated yet! I didn't know I was going to be going out of town for thanksgiving so I couldn't update! Anyways this chapter is full of flashbacks. Hope You Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

"He knocked him off!" a rat said. "Humph. Didn't think Slashgore had it in him to jump." Another rat said.

"Now we won't have to worry about the warrior getting in our way this time. Come let's get this information to Stallord."

"The warrior's dead! Ha! And the humans were so looking forward to his return!" Stallord said after hearing the news.

"Alright then we move on to faze 3. Ripsore I want you to gather a group together and take them to the entrance to the Overland. The warriors sisters are still here and I've always wanted to know what an Overlander tastes like, so I don't want them leaving." Stallord said

"No one will be coming in or out." Ripsore said and then walked off. "Sir theirs still the matter of the prophecy." A rat said

"Ah yes. Your right Sulbane. Now that the warrior's dead the whole thing is changed around." Stallord said.

"Yes, this means that the Cave must located soon. The humans will most definitely be heading their soon. If they find the sword they still have a chance to win this war." Sulbane said.

"Hmm. Then I shall lead a team to the Cave. I want all of our greatest fighters. Oh, and make sure the female comes with us. I don't want her scurrying away from us again." Stallord said.

"Yes my lord" Sulbane said and then left the room.

2 Years Ago

"Luxa. You are needed in the council room." Vikus said.

"Of course I am." The young queen said getting out of bed. "What am I needed for this time, another land agreement?"

"No. Not this time. It is about something that will happen when you turn 16." Vikus replied.

"What is it?" she asked. "You will find out soon enough. Come they are waiting for us." Vikus said.

"Ahh there they are. Right on time." Mareth said. "Take a seat so we can begin."

Luxa and Vikus took a seat at the head of the table. "So what is so important Mareth." Luxa asked.

"Ok. I'll just get to the point. Regalia needs a leader. That is you. You are the Queen. But, we need more than just a Queen to help rule. Regalia also needs a King." Mareth said.

"So what are you saying? That I get married?" Luxa asked. "Well not now. You have until you turn 16 to find the spouse of your choosing. But if you don't find someone by then, we will have to choose a spouse for you." Mareth said.

"What? That's not fair? Who are you to tell me who fall in love with?" Luxa said with rage.

"We are not trying to control you in that way Luxa. We will have no choice but to choose a spouse for you. Regalia needs a Queen and King." Vikus said.

"I refuse to let you dictate me like this." Luxa said.

"Luxa we are still giving you a chance to find your spouse before we choose. You have 2 years. You may be mad now but you will soon understand it's importance." Mareth said.

Luxa stood up and walked out of the room. "She still has feeling for him then." Vikus said.

"Yes it seems that way. It has been a year. Why hasn't she moved on?" Mareth asked.

"Love is strong. If she truly loved him, then she will probably never stop loving him." Vikus said.

"Well then. It looks like we will be choosing." Mareth said.

Present

"So unless I marry you, someone you don't even like will become King?" Gregor asked. "Yes. Oh please Gregor, don't make this happen to me." Luxa said.

"I don't want this to happen to you but there are other things we have to think about." Gregor said. "Like what?" Luxa asked.

"Like what if I have to go back to the Overland. Then Regalia won't have a King." Gregor said.

Luxa was silent while she thought. "Listen. I love you. I don't want this to happen to you but I can't do anything about it." Gregor said.

"If you truly love me then you will marry me." Luxa said. Now Gregor was silent. Just then Vikus walked into the museum.

"Come we must leave to begin the journey now. The rebel rats are attacking."

**I'm sorry this is such a short chapter! I had to make a filler to get back in the groove of things. Anyways please review! I should have another chapter up soon!**


End file.
